1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical control method and an optical control apparatus; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for deciding a spherical aberration compensation (SAC) value for an optical storage medium.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Optical storage media such as compact discs are often used by consumers for reading and writing massive data. A number of optical storage apparatuses and methods have employed blu-rays, which have a shorter wavelength than the red-rays, to read and write data from and to the optical storage media. However, compared to the red-ray, the light spot on the optical storage medium generated by a blu-ray has a more severe spherical aberration (SA). Therefore, calibration of spherical aberration when using blu-rays is still in highly demand.